bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Where's God When I'm S-Scared (1993 prototype version)
The prototype 1993 VHS of Where's God When I'm S-Scared? was made available for mail-order purchase by Big Idea on December 18, 1993. It contains several differences from the final print of the episode, which was released a few months later on December 21, 1993 by Everland Entertainment and Word Entertainment on VHS. Six more VeggieTales tapes would be treated as mail-order tapes prior to their final prints, including God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, Are You My Neighbor?, Rack, Shack & Benny, Dave and the Giant Pickle, The Toy That Saved Christmas, Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!, and Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?. Differences About 500 copies of the episode were released on December 21, 1993 on demand from responses to ads in Christian magazines. The version on these had several differences compared to the Word Entertainment release: * The theme song is unfinished, and has a couple of differences, the differences are: ** Larry nods his head to the camera after Bob says "Have we got a show for you!". This animation wasn't used in the theme song of the retail version of any other episode, but a similar one was used starting in 1998 with Madame Blueberry. ** The clip montage begins after "VeggieTales" is sung for the first time. ** Slightly different clips from this episode are used. ** The lyrics "Broccoli, celery, gotta be; Lima beans, collard greens, peachy keen; Cauliflower, sweet and sour, half an hour" aren't sung. Instead the chorus sings “VeggieTales” over and over again until they reach the rest of the song. * Both major segments have credits. ** Even the closing countertop still has credits, using an instrumental of the VeggieTales theme song. * The dialogue in the movie-within-a-show Junior watches was mixed around a bit, not pitched up, and also recorded in a different session. ** The assistant says, "Master, it can't be done," in a lower and breathier voice. ** He says, "Oh, my goodness!" before the scientist's exclamation that Frankencelery has come to life. ** The assistant also says, "Look how big it is! I didn't realize it when it was lying down! It's standing up!", where as the scientist didn't say "Stand!" until the retail version of the episode was released. ** Also, the assistant says, "Oh, look at it going!" before the scientist says, "No, this way." ** The scientist's dialogue is slightly different after the point where he says, "Frankencelery, where are you going?" * The opening dialogue for The Water Buffalo Song was also recorded in a different session. * QWERTY doesn't have designated sound effects. * There are a several other minor differences in the audio and uncut footage. * Like the older VHS tapes, there is a pamphlet explaining what VeggieTales is. Trivia * In real life, this was the only episode to have had a mail-order prototype VHS with several major differences compared to the final product. The other episodes were not treated like this in real life and their edits that are similar to this episode do not exist. ** However, God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! does have a mail-order VHS tape with similar cover design to this episode, but in real life, that tape's edits had been the same in all reprints since its initial release, making it the only VeggieTales episode to have never ever been re-edited in all prints (not counting the theme song). Category:Prototype Versions